


Alone In The Dark

by noveltea



Series: Darkverse [1]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre 1x20. After the explosion, Peter leaves New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone In The Dark

The days were darker now.

The sun didn't shine quite so brightly, the smiles on the faces of people in the street didn't quite meet their eyes, and you could feel the tension in the air. And it wasn't just in New York, even if that was where it was the worst.

All over the country. And if you believed the news reports, all over the world.

People lived in fear.

In fear of a man who had exploded and brought about the death of millions, and the destruction of a once-great city. New York had become an even greater city in the wake of the disaster, rising above and beyond the terribly tragedy, and working towards putting an end to the problem.

Too bad that the problem would include the incarceration of innocent men, women and children - all whom had done nothing except to be born different from the normal humans who walked around with an air of superiority and fear of those who were different.

It was part of the reason why Peter had left New York.

There were many more reasons. After Nathan's election and the explosion, Nathan had covered for him; it had been _Peter_, not Sylar. But the world believed the reverse, and Peter wasn't sure which was worse. He lived with the guilt of destroying half a city, and millions of people - some of whom had been friends. Loved ones of people he would later come to know. And he couldn't talk about it to anyone, least of all Nathan.

His brother was conquering the country, and Peter wanted nothing to do with it. Wanted to hide away where no one could bother him, where he didn't have to see the faces of people who knew what he could do, in case they ever connected the dots.

Sometimes he wondered if that would be such a bad thing. He wasn't a bad person, he would testify in his own defense. He couldn't help what had happened; an overload with his powers. Hell, he could even blame destiny, since it had been so determined to inform him in advance of the atrocity that he would unwillingly commit.

He didn't want to have to live with the secret, even if it changed everything.

But he'd been told to keep his mouth shut, and for the first time in his life, Peter has listened to his family. And then he disappeared from their lives, ignoring any attempts from them to contact him.

Disappeared with Hiro, a man whom had changed so much since their first meeting. A man determined to change the course of history, to bring about a better outcome, where the bomb had not gone off, where Sylar was dead, and where the world did not hate and fear the gifted amongst their number.

They fought against the government and their desire to locate and incarcerate those who were different, while trying to keep their names and pictures out of the news. Theirs was a desperate quest, and they both changed - for better or worse - because of it. Each had their own reasons. And while Peter began to suspect Hiro's desperate desire to change the past, he made sure Hiro never suspected his. Right now he needed someone who trusted him, and didn't revere him. The truth would come out sooner or later, but for now it would remain silent.

One day they might change the future, and it would not matter.

And when it all became too much, he would disappear.


End file.
